


Moonlight

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>looking at the moon, sickening fluff OOCness I'm sorry. UnBeta'd, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic, so critique it as you see fit. Almost all feedback helps, thnks.

“Okay, no, there is no way that stupid cluster of stars is Leo. It doesn’t even look like a lion,” Dean says, glaring at the sky like it personally offended him.  
“Well I think it’s pretty,” Cas says from beside him. He snuggles closer into Dean’s neck, making him smile despite the fact that he was feeling particularly off put by whoever thought to name the constellations.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Dean concedes, somehow managing to pull Cas even closer to him. He places a gentle kiss to his temple, tangling his fingers in his dark hair.  
“It’s just… there’s a whole universe out there, filled with things humans might never experience. Don’t you find that at least a little intriguing?” Dean gives Cas one of those incredulous looks he usually gives when Cas gets all existential. The looks were becoming more routine with Cas’s becoming human.  
“I think you’re intriguing,” dean says, laughing as his fingertips rub softly against Cas’s scalp.  
“If that was supposed to be an insult, I don’t believe it had the desired effect.”  
“Are you insulting my ability to insult you?” Dean asks jokingly, probably confusing Cas and himself in the process.  
“Yes, I think I am. But don’t worry, you make up for your lack of that skill with various other ones…”  
“Like what?” He can feel Cas smile against his neck before he finally leans back and looks Dean in the eyes.  
“Well, you’re very good at cuddling, even though you don’t let anyone else know because it embarrasses you and your ears get really red.”  
“First, that never happens, ever. And second, you blush like, ten times more than I do.” As Dean defends himself he has to stop the blood rushing to his face and he has the sneaking suspicion that Cas can tell.  
“By saying that I blush ten times more than you do, you are either implying that you do indeed blush, or that I do not.” Dean sighs, closing his eyes.  
“You’re lucky that I love you so much,” he says in as nonchalant of a voice as he can, but he doesn’t quite pull it off.  
“I believe this is what you would consider a ‘chick-flick moment’ which you are normally adverse to,” Cas points out, looking up at the clear, dark sky.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Dean asks, though he knows for a fact that there is very little in the world that would stop him from holding and cuddling and complimenting and just generally loving Castiel right now and forever.  
“No,” is all Cas says. So they lie there for the rest of the night, soaking up the chick-flick moment.


End file.
